Facade
by Jazzy-Chan
Summary: Tyler runs into Lindsey a few months after a break up. But something isn't right about her...or her new boyfriend... Based on the Disturbed song "Facade" Not a song fic.


Another day, another one shot. I actually wrote this for my creative writing class. I hope you will like it. Oh, and this was inspired by the Disturbed song, Facade. I suggest you listen to it before reading.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

The sound of a fist hitting skin echoed in the room. A petit blond fell to the floor, crying and sniffling. Looming over her was a giant shadowy figure. The figure harshly grabbed the blond by the hair and forced her to look into his seething eyes.

"Listen here, you bimbo! I'm the only man for you! If I ever see you with another man, I'm throwing you out on the street! Are you listening, you tramp!?" He bellowed at her. The blond meekly nodded her head.

"Y-yes, Sean…" She croaked out. The man let her go.

"Good girl. Now, get your pretty self to bed," he ordered. The woman struggled to get up, with no help from the man, and limped to the bedroom.

* * *

An orange basketball dribbled on the blacktop as three males were playing a game of quickie basketball. One was a punkish looking character. Shaved jet black hair, save for an electric green Mohawk, cyan eyes and piercings adorning his face. Another gave off a laid back aura. He had longish blond hair, covered by a cowboy hat and blue eyes. The last was slightly lanky, yet athletic looking. He had brown shaggy hair with a red sweatband around his head and mousy brown eyes. The punk looked over at the brunette and grinned wickedly.

"Hey, Tyler…Heads up!" He threw the ball over to said brunette. Tyler held his hands up to catch the basketball, but instead hit him square in the face, knocking him onto his butt. The punk and chilled dude burst out laughing. "Oh, man! Even after all these years, you still suck at sports!" Tyler shot a glare at them. The blond male stopped laughing and cleared his throat.

"But you can get better, right Duncan?" He asked the punk. Duncan snorted.

"Yeah, when my record gets cleaned," he retorted. Tyler got back onto his feet.

"Don't try to make me feel better. Face it; I'll always be a wannabe jock." Duncan let out a groan.

"Man, his mood has been too gloomy since he and Lindsey broke up." Tyler winced and Geoff jabbed Duncan in the ribs.

"Not cool!" Geoff hissed. But the hurt could be seen in Tyler's eyes. He and his long time girlfriend, Lindsey had broken up 2 months, 3 weeks and 6 days ago from this day and was still feeling the heartbreak.

"You got to let this go, man! So you and Lindsey dated for who knows how long. Big fricking deal! You got to put it behind you. There are more babes in the sea," Duncan said. Tyler let out a heavy sigh.

"I know… But everyday I still can hear her voice… Always mispronouncing my name…" He muttered.

"OMIGOD! TAYLOR!" A sweet, yet ditzy voice cried out. Geoff picked at his ear.

"Whoa, I can hear it too," he said. Then, a blond blur tackled Tyler to the ground. He blinked to clear his vision and get a good look at his "assailant". Golden, almost dandelion blond hair framed her face and baby blue eyes giddily looked down at him.

"Taylor! …I mean, Tyler! It really is you!" She cried, squishing him into a back breaking hug and almost smothering his face into her well developed chest. Tyler squeaked out a muffled response that sounded like: "Linds…you're choking me." She then let go, her hands covering her mouth. "Oops! Sorry!" Tyler took a minute to regain his breath.

"L-Linds…. Is that really you?" Lindsey nodded.

"Of course it's me!" She chirped. Tyler got back onto his feet, also helping Lindsey up. He nervously cleared his throat.

"So, what's up with you?" He asked.

"I've been doing great! A got a job at a super cute boutique! What about you?" Tyler looked away, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You know… Same old, same old," he muttered. Lindsey was about to say something, but a booming voice cut her off.

"There you are!" The guys turned around to see an almost hulking man marching towards them. He was towering over 6 feet, muscles bulging from his body. His oily black hair was cut short in a businessman like style and his cold grey eyes were narrowed.

"Hi, Sean!" Lindsey said, waving. Sean got closer and quickly took her hand.

"Why the heck did you run off like that!?" He asked, sounding worried. Lindsey giggled.

"Sorry, I saw an old friend of mine. Oh, right!" She turned towards Tyler. "Ty, this is Sean, my boyfriend. Sean, this is my friend Tyler." Jealously panged Tyler's heart.

'_Great… She already has a boyfriend and here I am still recovering,'_ he bitterly thought. Sean looked down at him.

"…Hi…" He simply stated. He looked back at Lindsey. "I hate to interrupt this reunion, but we have to go." Lindsey pouted.

"Aww, but I wanna stay and spend some time with Tyler," she said. Sean said nothing, but just gave her a long stare. Then Lindsey flinched in pain. "Oh…OK." She looked over at Tyler and waved. "It was great seeing you again." Tyler waved half-heartedly.

"Bye…" Sean lead Lindsey away, but not before looking behind him and giving Tyler a glare. Tyler flinched. What was that about?

"Wow, what was that guy's problem?" Duncan asked, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, that dude has some serious issues," Geoff added. Tyler didn't say anything, but he agreed with his friends. He knew Lindsey and he knew something wasn't right with her…

* * *

Time went by and it was already evening. Duncan and Geoff had already left, leaving Tyler to a solo round of hoops. He got into a crouching position and tossed the ball to the hoop. The ball hit the backboard and missed the hoop entirely. Tyler grumbled out a curse word under his breath. He looked up and noticed the sky was getting darker than usual.

'_The weatherman did say it was going to rain,'_ he thought. He bent down to pick up the ball and when he came right to, there was Lindsey, only a couple feet from him. She smiled softly.

"Hey Ty," she said. His heart leapt into his throat and replied with a string of startled mumblings. Lindsey just giggled and walked closer. "I didn't have time to catch up. So, are you a pro athlete now?" Tyler gulped and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, I wouldn't say professional…" He cleared his throat. "So…Sean….He seems like a nice guy."

"He totally is! He's so much better than my other boyfriends!" That put a dent in Tyler's pride. Lindsey then realized what she just said. "I mean… Not that you were bad or anything," she quickly added.

"It's fine. I'm happy for you guys…" He said.

"You really mean that?" Lindsey asked.

'_Yup, she's still the same Lindsey…'_ Tyler thought. Then, something caught his eye. A small bruise on her dainty hand…decorated with marks associated with nails being pushed into the skin. It was the same hand Sean was holding earlier. "Lindsey, what happened to your hand?" A second of panic flashed in her eyes.

"O-Oh, that? It's nothing. I just bumped into something."

"But those nail marks…"

"It's just a bruise! You don't have to worry about it!" She quickly protested. A wet droplet fell onto her face. Then, another one. Both looked up and saw it was starting to rain. "O-Oh, look! It's raining! I have to go now!" Lindsey frantically said, turning her back towards Tyler. She tried to make a run for it, but he quickly grabbed her arm.

"Linds, what is going on?" He asked. That was when he glanced down at her arm. It was like it was…melting? No, it wasn't her skin. It was make-up? Why would Lindsey put concealer on her arm? That soon became clear when the rain washed away some of the concealer, revealing ugly, discolored bruises and jagged cuts. Tyler's heart skipped a beat. "Lindsey…"

"I-I just fell! You know that I'm clumsy!" She quickly protested. Tyler shook his head.

"I know you, Lindsey. You're graceful and a horrible liar. …Sean did this to you, didn't he?"

"No! Sean loves me! He isn't that type of guy!"

"Then face me when you say that." Lindsey let out an inaudible whimper. "Please…Just turn around." After some hesitation, she turned around. Her make up was running down her face, due to the rain and her streaming tears. Like her arm, the concealer was smearing. Tyler reached out, wiping it off, revealing her bruised and damaged face. Shock came over him as his stomach did a flip.

"Just say it… Say that I'm ugly! Sean does!" Lindsey cried.

"H-how long has this been going on?" Tyler asked.

"After a month of dating. I accidently spilled hot coffee on his lap. He slapped me, but I deserved it. Then he got angrier over everything wrong I did and the beatings got worse. He started getting jealous, accusing me when I hang out with my male friends. But I know he still loves me." Tyler then grabbed her shoulders.

"Lindsey! Are you hearing yourself!? You don't deserve this! You are better than him!" He cried.

"B-but…"

"No buts! I know you aren't the sharpest tool in the shed… But I know you and you deserve better than this!"

"That bimbo doesn't deserve anything…" A gruff, familiar voice interrupted. Both turned around and ten feet away from them was Sean. Rage surged through Tyler's body and he protectively put Lindsey behind him.

"Lindsey is not a bimbo!" Sean snorted a laugh.

"Have you seen her? That dumb tramp believes anything!" He turned his gaze towards Lindsey. "Now, be a good little bitch and come to your master." She gripped Tyler's shirt tightly, frozen in fear.

"She isn't going anywhere!" Tyler barked. A sinister smirk crept upon Sean's lips.

"Oh, a challenge, eh? Fine, then we'll fight for her. Whoever is still standing takes her," he offered. Tyler growled.

"She isn't some trophy!" That smirk stayed plastered on his lips as Sean reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a .9 millimeter hand gun.

"Unless you want to play Russian roulette, you have no choice here. Tyler gulped, his body becoming ice cold. He looked back at Lindsey, who was digging her face into his back.

"OK, we'll fight," he whispered. Lindsey gasped and looked up.

"Tyler, don't!" She pleaded.

"I have to, Linds. I have to protect you. …If I don't survive this… I want to tell you that I still love you. Lindsey's eyes widened, a faint blush coloring her cheeks.

"Hey! Stop being a chicken and let's do this!" Sean taunted. Tyler let out a sigh and walked over to Sean.

'_I'm doing this for you, babe,'_ he thought.

"So, you do have guts… And since I'm such a nice guy, I'll put this down," Sean said, setting his gun on the blacktop.

"Let's just get this over so Lindsey doesn't have to suffer anymore," Tyler said.

"OK… If you want this to be quick…" Sean grabbed Tyler by the shoulders and kneed him in the gut. Tyler cried out in pain. Sean literally picked Tyler a few inches off the ground and tossed him down, face first. Tyler got a face full of gravel and tar in his mouth. Sean grinned evilly and stomped his foot onto Tyler's back, making the smaller male cry in pain.

"Tyler!" Lindsey cried. Sean glared over at her.

"You stay out of this if you know what's good for you!" He threatened. Tyler tried to get back onto his feet, but Sean pushed him back down. "You really think you can beat me!?" He grabbed Tyler's right arm and tugged on it painfully. "I wonder if you scream like that bitch…" Tyler bit his lip, trying not to let the scream escape his throat. Then, he saw Sean's gun within arm's reach. He struggled under his strength to reach for it. Sean noticed this and growled. He stepped on Tyler's hand hard, the sickening sound of bone breaking echoed. He yelped in pain. "I don't think so!" Sean cried. He kicked the gun behind them. With his foot, he flipped Tyler onto his back and stomped on his rib cage. "Give up, loser! I've won and Lindsey is now mine!" But, before he could raise his foot again, the sound of a gun shot echoed. Sean froze, a small groan escaping his lips. He looked down at his side and saw it was bleeding. Pain took full effect as he hunched over, holding his wound. Tyler blinked in shock. He slowly moved his head to the side and saw Lindsey, holding Sean's gun.

"L-Linds?" Tyler croaked. She was breathing heavily, glaring at Sean.

"I am not yours, Sean! I belong to Tay…Tyler and he belongs with me!" She yelled. Sean growled at her.

"You think that will that will stop me? Huh!? You dumb tramp!?"

"Linds, don't listen to him! You are not a tramp, bimbo or a bitch!" Tyler weakly cried out. Sean seethed and despite his pain, he managed to raise his foot again.

"Stay down, you dog!" He cried. Lindsey glared, cocked the gun and fired it twice…right at his back. The bullets hit. Sean cried out and crumpled to the ground. She panted and fell to her knees. Tyler managed to get up and walked over to where Sean had fallen. He put his finger to the neck.

"…Still alive," he whispered.

"Oh, God Tyler! Wh-What have I done!?" Lindsey cried. Tyler limped over to her and knelt down.

"Hey…Don't cry. You shot him to protect me. Besides, when the police find out what he was doing to you, I'm sure you will be let go," he whispered, stroking her hair. Lindsey whimpered and hugged him tightly.

"Th-Thank you so much, Tyler. You saved me," she whispered. Tyler shook his head and kissed her forehead.

"No, you saved yourself." He whispered in her ear.

* * *

Lindsey plus gun equals BAD ASS! ^w^ Please R&R with comments and constructive criticism. Flames will be ignored.


End file.
